Back in the Real M
by Saiororen
Summary: Back to my roots... This is M for a very very good reason.


Clifford was running home from school.

He was so ashamed he couldn't believe that he was being bullied by a fucking cat!

As Clifford ran he caught a glimpse of Simba's weird stoner friend Timon.

"Boi" yelled the meerkat, "Want to smoke this shit!"

He stuck his hand up his ass and began to diggin and pulled his hand out and held a fat lump of steaming shit.

"This shit fucking fresh out my ass boi!" he yelled, then he began eating it.

"Oh wait boi" Timon yelled as Clifford began backing off in disgust.

Timon pissed into another hand, generously rubbed some of it on his face then mixed the piss with his shit.

He used his shit filled hand to jerk off next coating his dick liberally with shit.

Then he came into the shitty piss mixture he held in his hand.

He coughed out some mucus and spat into the mixture and continued mixing it.

He pulled out some meth crystals and ectasy tablets and grinding them down mixed them into the mixture he had created.

He rolled some of the mixture into the shape of a long dick then he shoved that up his asshole.

He took out a pencil and shoved it into his dickhole screaming as it pierced his dick and made it bleed.

"Oh gawd! Help me!" he screamed as he began to smear the mixture on his eyes and screamed even more as he snorted it up his nose and shoved it down his throat causing him to choke.

His shit covered eyes being to bulge out of his head and turn red.

He began gurgling and gasping for breath just as Simba and his posse arrived.

"You fucking bitch! What the fuck did you do to my boi Timon!" Simba yelled.

Simba's two enforcers Mufasa and Scar grabbed Clifford and forced him onto the ground.

Simba pulled out his switchblade and slashed at Clifford's chest making it bleed.

Simba slammed his switchblade hilt deep into Clifford's belly button making him scream.

Then Simba kicked Clifford hard in the balls and stomped on the switchblade handle, driving it almost fully into Clifford's bully.

Clifford screamed, and Simba pulled him up and spit on his face.

"BITCH! HELP TIMON!" Simba screamed at him spittle flying on Clifford.

Clifford began to gave Timon CPR and gagged as he tasted the shit.

Finally Timon vomited out the shit and began breathing again.

Timon scooped up his vomit and rubbed it on his bloody mangled dick causing him to screamed as his bloody ruin of a dick was burned even further, then he rubbed the vomit in his ass burning it slightly.

Finally he took the vomit and put it on his eyes, and the stomach acid began melting his eyes.

Timon screamed and began sticking his fingers into his eyes and fucking them up.

Finally Timon grabbed the stem of his eyeballs and then tore them out.

As Timon began bleeding from his eye sockets he grabbed the pencil he had stabbed into his dickhole and violently yanked it out, tearing out a big chunk off the mangled mess of his dick.

Timon screamed again and began bleeding further from his ruin of a penis.

Timon fished in his pockets and brought a pair of scissors, he grabbed the unharmed stem of his mangled cock and using the scissors began cutting off his dick, screaming as he did so.

Finally Timon's dick was gone and then using his hands he tore off his balls.

Timon began bleeding from the hole where his cock was and he still bleed from his empty eye sockets. Then he took his scissor and stabbed them into the hole where his dick used to be screaming very loudly.

Timon began sharting green shit all over the floor and screaming.

"What the fuck..." Simba said

"He's in dreamland now son" Mufasa said sadly.

"Don't ever say that cat ass bitch!" Scar yelled slitting Mufasa open with his claws.

As Mufasa died he touched Simba's face and Simba pulled out his glock and shot Scar between the eyes.

Simba shot Clifford in the dick and Clifford screamed super loudly.

Then as Timon began slashing wildly at the air and gnashing wildly with his teeth, Simba kicked Clifford so hard he fell into the path of Timon where he was slashed several times and had chunks of him torn out of him by the gnashing teeth.

Finally Clifford bled out and died from his wounds. Timon was still going strong from all the shit in his system so Simba ended his misery with a quick headshot.

Then Simba Screamed and shot himself in the head.


End file.
